


Lines in the Sand

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Hobbes has to draw the line somewhere, but Darien can be very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: *Gasp* They're not mine! Big shock. This story has explicit homosexual content, so if that's not your cuppa tea, you'll probably want to take a pass on this one. This was one of eight drabble challenges posed to me; Mab Browne asked for Fawkes/Hobbes and Foreign Body.

It was different for the kid, who'd come of age in Juvie and been to prison twice. But Bobby Hobbes was no man's bitch, and he intended to keep it that way. If the kid wanted to turn over for Bobby, that was fine by him, and it wasn't like Bobby Hobbes ever left the kid hanging when a friendly handjob was in order, but he'd made it damned clear that no part of Fawkes, dick, fingers or, ugh, tongue, was getting within a mile of Bobby's ass.

But damn, could that kid pout when he wanted something.

"C'mon man, please? You promised. For my birthday. One wish. If you don't like it, I promise we never have to try it again."

Bobby shook his head. "That's a slippery slope, my friend, and you know it."

"Look, it's barely the size of my finger."

No way in hell. The last time Bobby Hobbes had caved to Darien on something like this, he'd discovered that _giving_ blowjobs was almost as much of a turn-on as getting them. The kid had gotten more than enough out of him; he had to draw the line while there was still a line left to draw. "Bobby Hobbes is no man's bitch," he said stubbornly.

Fawkes looked like he'd been slapped. "So you think of me as your bitch?"

"I didn't mean it like that, aw, c'mon, kid, don't look at me like that -- Fine. Gimme the damn thing." He snatched the thin, curved, brightly colored sex toy, lubed it and shoved it unceremoniously up his butt, wincing as the tip brushed against something sensitive. There was a small bulge on the end to keep it in, but nothing he couldn't push out at a moment's notice. It didn't mean anything.

Fawkes was still pissed. "Aw, c'mon, Fawkesey, you know I didn't mean it. C'mon, at least look at me..." Damn it, for someone who didn't want to be called a bitch, Fawkes was sure _acting_ like a fucking girl about this. Bobby knew one way to settle those ruffled feathers, though. He pulled them both to their feet, then dropped to his knees and took Fawkes all the way in his mouth in one gulp, letting his throat ripple and adjust as his lips and tongue went to work. He smirked around a mouthful of rapidly hardening dick at Fawkes's startled yelp; a lifetime of dry-swallowing pills had done wicked things to Bobby's gag reflex, and he took some pride in the fact that he was way better than the kid at this despite his rookie status.

The toy, though, had been half-expelled when he knelt on the floor and was now bouncing uncomfortably half in and half out of his ass. He could push it all the way out, but then they'd just fight about the damned thing again when Fawkes saw it on the carpet, so Bobby grumbled (wrenching another low cry from Fawkes) and used the heel of his foot to shove the toy back in again.

This time the pleasure was stronger as the toy jabbed that sensitive place inside. He instinctively tried to expel it again and had to fight not to accidentally bite Fawkes when the toy hit his heel again and ricocheted back inside, giving him another sweet jolt. Damn it, the kid had set him up and he'd fallen for it. Bobby wedged his heel into the crack of his ass and started rocking back and forth on it as he sucked, losing himself in the pleasure.

Bobby's Freudian shrink always had plenty to say about Bobby's oral fixation, but it didn't change the fact that he loved this. He loved feeling Fawkes swell and fill his throat, loved working his balls with the almost brutal touch Fawkes preferred, loved the smell, the rush of cold as his partner vanished under the sheen of Quicksilver he couldn't hold back anymore, the power he had to make Darien whimper and come apart in his mouth. He pulled back a little for air, rolling his tongue over the invisible crown, and plunged down again, reveling in Darien's sob.

He was fucking himself shamelessly on the toy now, writhing against his heel and rolling his hips to make it caress that sweet spot inside him. He was so hard he was leaking, _fuck_ , he hadn't even touched himself and he was going to come with a cock in his mouth and a toy up his ass--

"Fuck! Bobby!" Darien screamed, Quicksilver cascading off him like snow as he pumped and pumped and pumped into Bobby's mouth, down his throat, nearly choking him with fluid. With a desperate, angry howl, Bobby came too, feeling the hot-cool splash of his own orgasm painting his belly and thighs.

When Fawkes pulled out of his mouth and fell to his knees, trembling and sweaty, Bobby was annoyed to see the smirk on his face as he dipped a finger into the sticky mess on Bobby's belly and licked it clean. "Told you so."

End.


End file.
